Plans Changed
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: What if, Mary was pregnant when she fled the castle with Bash with Francis' baby. Now back at court Mary has to tell the truth before she starts to show.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this, Mary?" Bash asked for the last time as the castle gates were just ahead of us. I looked back at the castle one more time when I saw Francis running towards us.

"MARY!" It pained me to leave him behind but I had to for his safety,

"I have no choice in the matter." I said aloud to Bash. I looked down at my stomach which had yet to bulge I was only a week but I knew I was. I had seen so many symptoms of pregnancies at convent.

"Alright then," Bash replied. Our horses were ready to run and we had to run for our lives,

"What a scandal this is going to be." Bash joked as we headed for the trails that led through the woods to Calais.

We had been going at this for a week now which proved I was right about being pregnant no one knew except for Bash.

"Mary, this way." Bash shouted and I followed on my horse with guards chasing after us not to far behind we were taking any chance we could get. We came to a halt when there was just a cliff and water ahead of us. I could hear the guards coming for us,

"Get down, quickly." Bash instructed me and I did, Bash held my hand and pulled me to the edge of the cliff.

"Were going to have to jump." Bash told me, I looked down below; it was going to be too far.

"Are you mad? Bash I'm pregnant! We would never make it." I exclaimed at Bash.

"Mary, have a little faith." Bash was too adventurous for anyone to keep up sometimes I thought to myself. I took one more glance behind me the guards were coming for us.

I took a deep breath and ran off the edge with Bash holding me hand, we let go as we went down and the water hit us with a shatter to our bodies.

"See, I told you we would survive." Bash smiled helping me out of the water. "Maybe..." I trailed off then and thought about if the baby had survived or not.

We seeked refuge with an Inn keeper that we had told a fake story to, though I knew I would have to silence him soon enough if anyone recognised us.

"I don't think the Inn keeper believes our story," I told Bash entering the room we had been given. It was dulled lighted with only a fire and a candle for light.

"What? That we were attacked by bandits?" I knelt beside the fire.

"Do you think you are foolish for helping me?" I always wanted to ask as soon as we had left the castle.

"The woods are dangerous but court is even worse." Bash was right about one thing,

"Do you really think Catherine knew about your mother's plot to have you legitimized?" I asked and rubbed my hands together trying to get warm.

"Yes, she used the information to blackmail my mother. My Mother never should have gone behind my Father's back." Bash planted his face into his hands, I felt sorry for him he would never want to have a threat on his back.

"She went behind yours as well; this was never what you wanted." I replied to him, he knew I was right.

"There going to think the worst of us you know." I whispered,

"Especially Francis." Bash replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be in Calais by tomorrow and be on a ship back to Scotland in no time." Bash made it sound like it would be easy for us when we just had to jump off a cliff who knows what else we would have to do.

"Bash, if we get caught and are taken back to caught you have to promise to keep my secret. Francis, Henry, and Catherine they can't know." If they found out about that they would think that is the reason I had fled when actually I had fled for Francis' safety.

"I promise. Now you might want to get undressed." I gasped in horror. "If you want dry clothes for the morning." Bash added on,

"We have a long journey if we want to get to Calais by sun down tomorrow." I sighed and went over to the bed.

"Alright, but turn around." I insisted before I took any of my clothing off. Bash gave in eventually and turned around to face the fire. I took off my over-coat first and looked down at my stomach my baby had survived I knew that when I had thrown up on the way to the inn. My stomach was still flat but would be bulged soon enough that's when I hoped I would be in Scotland with my Mother and my brother James.

"Inn keeper! open up!" I jumped as I heard banging on the door. "Quick hide! The inn keeper didn't look like he had a good grip for doing well anything." I picked up a piece of linen and covered myself then hid under the table.

"Were looking for the King's bastard." They were guards all guards wore heavy boots,

"Those people you payed off for your silence, where is the Queen of Scots?" Asked another man, I could have helped Bash but I knew I would be taken back to court.

"I dropped her off in Calais. She's halfway across the channel in a four mastered galleon." Bash lied for my sake and I seemed grateful he wasn't telling the truth.

"Without her clothes?" I forgot to pick up her over-coat now that was suspicious.

"The king wants you back alive but he said nothing of his fingers." I need to stop this I thought getting up from my hiding place.

"Stop! Un hand him this man is under my protection." I shouted at the guards.

"Sorry, your majesty but he is a French subject and not Scottish." I wasn't allowing Bash to have fingers chopped off.

"What crime has he committed? Beyond insuring my safety." I pointed out.

"Weren't you engaged to his brother? I suppose that's why I heard the word treason around court." I flinched at the word treason.

"All I know is that the King wants his son back at court." The guard said.

"I can help, I'll explain why you came with me. I'll make Henry understand." I wanted to see Bash to safety if it meant going back to court and having to see Francis.

"And Francis, Mary he won't let you leave twice." Bash glanced down at my stomach.

"I jumped off a cliff with you and survived, this time let me take the lead." I insisted, I put on my over-coat and joined the guards on the way back to court.

I followed Bash in with the guards having handcuffed him,

"I'll be fine, Mary be strong you have to." Bash told me, I nodded my head and kept my hand close to my stomach.

"Mary," I heard Francis' voice coming from the other direction making my gaze turn from Bash to Francis, my heart raced as I saw Francis approach me I made it easier and walked halfway.

"Is my brother hurt?" Francis asked with concern.

"Not yet. There locking him up." I managed to say with nausea settling in its place.

"And you?" Francis asked me, he still cared for me he would forgive me in a heartbeat if I let him. I nodded my head simply since I couldn't think of much to say to him.

"I suppose you wondered if you would ever see me again." Never the less if I was still pregnant I would have his baby to remind me of him every day.

"Yes," I simply replied keeping my face composed, I didn't want to show any emotion Francis could see through it.

"I knew I would see you. If I hadn't found you, if the guards hadn't. I would searched all of Scotland." This what I predicted he would try and convince me.

"Francis, please don't. Nothing has changed." I whispered. "Everything has changed." Francis nearly shouted at me,

"We woke up at sunrise in each other's arms and I promised to stand by you against anyone even my father. By sundown you had run off with my brother." I closed my eyes, I shouldn't have come back.

"This isn't Bash's fault." I replied looking up at Francis meeting his gaze.

"No it's about France bullying you into taking the English throne. I swore myself to you and you believed me so tell me the truth." It wasn't that either, I wanted very much to tell him one of the reason's I left.

"My friend died, my heart broke." I told him with flinching or moving a muscle.

"Tell me why you left. Explain to me how Aylee's death couldn't make you marry me. Give me the truth." Francis would probably go down on one knee and practically beg for me to tell him the reason.

"I at least deserve that, I was willing to give everything to you."

"Including your life?" I questioned him, "I know that and I'm sorry. But I can't marry you." We finally interrupted by a servant.

"Forgive me your grace but your presence is required in the throne room." The servant told us. I walked past Francis it was like my heart was being shattered again having to leave him.

"Begging your pardon your grace they just want Queen Mary." I looked at Francis then turned back and followed the servant into the throne room.

"The guards say you chose to return." Catherine said, I stood motionless in between the two gold thrones.

"I only returned on Sebastian's half and to make peace between the choices I made not to marry your son Francis. I'm hoping you could help me with this," I looked towards Catherine she was the reason I left the first time.

"We can make peace, marry Francis as we agreed. Lay claim to England. The story of your rough departure is you were overcome by nerves." I wasn't going to marry Francis if it meant he would lose his life.

"No." I protested back.

"No? You are here at your Mother's request, Scotland's bidding, and your wedding is a treaty of nations." He was telling me what I already knew.

"Women, don't often say no. When they do he thinks it's a game. It usually is, but Mary isn't your usual girl, she is Scotland, she is Scotland's queen." Catherine replied.

"Alright then, let's negotiate as leaders. Shall we start with your desire to protect Bash your fond of him aren't you?" Henry asked me.

"Aren't you? He's your son, he was protecting me. Bash did nothing wrong." I protested walking a few steps forward.

Henry wasn't taking no for an answer and putting Bash's life on the line, I didn't want that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you! To everyone who reviewed on the first chapter of this story :] And a guest who left the review about Francis and Lola, I can promise you that nothing will happen between them. On with the story…_

X

I went back to my chambers after trying to negotiate for Bash's life, he would really do that Henry would kill his son?

I was glad to have some fresh clothes on and a few of the maids helped me to put it on and adjust.

"Leave us, now!" Catherine shouted she sounded like she wasn't in a particularly good mood,

"You should never have come back." I had told myself this all along,

"I had no choice, Bash was accused of treason. I couldn't just let him suffer." I faced Catherine now,

"I was afraid that something like this would happen," Catherine shook her head she didn't seem pleased I was back either.

"Find a way to convince Henry that I won't back down. Before he carries through in killing Bash," I replied.

"Henry wouldn't do it," I walked over to a chair and sat down on it,

"I'm not taking any chances," I whispered back, "Then lie, say you and Bash are already married." Was she actually serious?

"How?" I asked surprised, "You found a priest on the road, said your vows in a cow shed. Henry can't interfere with a union sanctified by God." She was serious.

"No, but he can kill Bash and I'm going to stop it." I slammed my ring box shut.

"Do you have any ideas?" I really hadn't had time to think of anything but Bash and my baby.

"I've sent word to my Mother in truth I cannot believe her and her advisors would support a claim on England at this time," I changed the subject, Catherine approached me handed me a letter.

"Henry has been one step ahead of you and been corresponding with your Mother." I opened up the letter, I couldn't believe this my Mother has been sided with Henry all this time.

"She wants me to do it, Scotland wants me on the throne of England they know it's a risk."

"But they want to do it with Francis at your side." Catherine added in,

"They want me to wed the next king of France without delay." I placed the letter on my dresser where I kept all my jewellery.

"I have no other options but tell Francis of the prophecy." I whispered and tell him of the baby…

"You must find another way! Francis will reject the prophecy as superstition and he will convince you to marry him you know I'm right." Catherine shouted,

"I will explain to him, why I believe the visions that Nostradamus had." I argued with Catherine.

"This will result in him giving arguments. He can talk you out of them with logic and reason, Nostradamus seeing visions of the man you love die; you don't want to believe it either do you?" No I didn't, I didn't want Francis to die I wanted him to live and at least see our baby once even if we didn't get along.

"But I do believe it," I tried to convince Catherine but it wasn't working.

"By the end of it you won't because he is relentless in his love for you. If you tell Francis he will were you down and he is as good as dead."

"But if I do nothing Bash will die," I whispered.

Catherine left my chambers then leaving me to finish off getting dressed, after I had finished I asked for Francis to meet me in one of the corners of the castle away from everyone else. I sat on the steps in my gown thinking of what I was going to say to Francis whether I should tell him about the baby or wait for another time

"Mary," Francis announced his presence by saying my name, I felt my heart miss a beat just by him saying my name, I stood up coming off the few steps I had planted myself on.

"Thank you for coming," I breathed.

"Is this about Bash? I've just heard from my Father that he will kill him if you don't marry me and still you refuse." Francis did seem surprised about his Father's news.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I replied looking at Francis.

"This is insane! How far will you go to destroy us?" Francis asked.

"But it will destroy you otherwise," I argued with him.

"What?" Francis asked confused.

"Please hear me out first, I want to explain myself. I want you to understand, why I left you." I took a deep breath he was finally getting one of the answers he wanted at least.

"It wasn't for lack of love… or joy… or trust in you. It was the thought of me losing you." I whispered,

"That makes no sense." Francis replied keeping his anger under control, Francis and I stood only a few feet apart and yet I had an urge to go up to him and hug him.

"Nostradamus had a vision of your death brought about me if we got married." I waited for a few seconds for Francis' reaction to the news.

"You left me for a prophecy?" I could feel the argument coming I didn't need to look at his face for that I could hear it in his voice.

"One that I believe, I didn't want to risk being wrong." I could feel my eyes bringing on the tears but I needed to hold them back.

"This is madness." Francis protested walking a few steps towards me.

"I thought so too at first but then I believed. I knew that Nostradamus' visions had ways even before he predicted to Aylee's death."

"Her fall?" Francis questioned,

"Hours before it happened." I replied

"When the king finds about this" I had to cut Francis off. "No! You can't tell him! He will burn Nostradamus alive for heresy or treason. Both charges apply not to mention." I protested.

"My Mother, she was behind this as well." Francis didn't seem surprised about that.

"All her crimes every time she tried to kill me or ruin me were because she loves you." That was true though Catherine never liked to show her true colours though you could see deep down she cared for her children. "Does she deserve to burn for that?" I questioned Francis. "She would do anything for you and I would…too. I will not be the cause of your death." I admitted.

"And Bash, shall he die in my stead?" Francis asked he came closer and closer to me which made my heart beat faster and faster.

"No, of course not." I replied, I didn't want anyone to die.

"My Father is determined for you to wed the next king of France, or he'll lose any chance of England. Mary," I could see what he was doing now, Catherine was right. He touched me, his skin felt so soft and familiar that I didn't want him to stop touching me.

"You cannot let superstition be a fear and rule your life." I looked up at him and caught his gaze. "You must be the ruler. Taking charge of your own destiny, marry me now before my Mother or Nostradamus can poison you with fear and lies by pressuring you." I pulled away from his touch though I didn't want to, I had to.

"You are pressuring me." I stepped back towards the steps.

"Because you know I am right! And my Mother is wrong to believe in all this nonsense." Francis protested,

"She was right to believe. My friend Aylee is dead, I believe." I protested back trying so hard to keep my tears back.

"I'll talk to Nostradamus, make him recant, I'll my Mother see things sensibly. I'll take the risk, this is my life, my risk. Once you get past the grief of Aylee's death you'll see." He started to walk towards me and I didn't want him to.

"Your Mother was right. You are relentless." I whispered.

"When it comes to us, yes." Francis replied. "I can't do this, I won't. I am begging you please stop." Soon enough I was gonna burst out crying, I wanted to right now.

"I won't…ever." Francis kept shaking his head. "Then I will," I whispered starting to walk away from Francis.

X

"I assume as you asked for this meeting that you have made a decision." I'd made my decision giving it much thought. "Will you marry Francis or will you be forced to watch Bash die?" He gave me two options but I had a third which would save Francis and Bash.

"Neither," I replied.

"What's this?" Henry asked confused.

"I have a third option; one I think you would be most interested in. I will stake my claim on England and marry your son but not Francis, Bash. Legitimize him and make him the next king of France." Mutters ran the throne room, just as I thought.

We headed back to Henry's chambers then to argue, I should be resting really but I would do that after I fought to keep my place here.

"Explain this to me," Henry asked storming of into his chamber.

"You want England and I want something in return." I replied.

"You are talking about changing the line of succession of France." Henry protested.

"Bash as King? This is laughable." Catherine chipped in.

"Bastards are being legitimized all over Europe. I believe the Vatican will favour this arrangement." I said.

"How could you know that?" Henry questioned me

"You said yourself; they want England as badly as you do. They will do anything to keep it from falling in to the hands of the protestant." Meaning my cousin Elizabeth.

"You were against this claim before." Catherine came forward bringing herself into the conversation.

"That was before I knew my Mother's wishes and how much pressure her advisors were putting her under. It seems I'll be going after England no matter what I think but with only Bash. " I looked over at Henry.

"So I'll make him a duke or an earl," Henry said.

"That won't do that's only half measures. I need to be married to who controls the King's army." I replied.

"I would have to convince the pope to annul our marriage. The nobles will think France is unstable. Are you not acquainted with my very determined wife?" Henry admitted.

"Perhaps your wife will agree because of course she is more selfless than you think." I turned my head to look at Catherine.

"Do you think she gives a damn about France controlling England when she is no longer Queen?" Henry asked.

"It's up to the Queen to decide her priority's, I have given you my decisions no I think I will take my leave." I bowed then left the room.

X

Greer, Lola and Kenna entered my chambers and gave me a hug.

"Mary your back." Greer smiled. I was sort of glad to be back since my friends were here with me to get through this,

"Catherine was actually being nice to us by preparing our passage for next week." It would have been a wasted journey if I had come back a week later then again I would have been in Scotland. We walked over to the window and sat beside it.

"Now your back and marrying Bash." Greer said.

"If Henry makes him the next King. It was the only way I could save Bash and Francis," I added in.

"What about me? For Bash to come legitimized it means Henry has to marry Diane. She would be back at court as Queen." Kenna argued well didn't argue as much as she normally does.

"If the plan works, yes. I'm sorry Kenna." I apologised.

"I think Diana was behind Aylee's death." Kenna spoke up.

"What on earth are you saying Kenna?" Lola asked.

"Aylee fell but I think she was poisoned first." Kenna replied.

"What makes you think this?" Greer asked.

"The cup shattered at the base of the stairs, that cup was delivered to me. I saw cat drinking from it and then found it in the corner dead." Kenna explained.

"Why Kenna didn't you tell us of your suspicions." I asked switching seats to sit next to Kenna.

"You've already been dealing with so much and then you were gone. None of us could have done anything about it on our own. What way of filling Nostradamus' prophecy by killing one of us." Kenna did make sense now, but I had a feeling Catherine was behind this.

"One of us did." Lola spoke up.

"There was other proof that Nostradamus' visions were true?" I asked Kenna.

"But it was Aylee's death that convinced you that what he predicted for Francis would come true." She was right.

"Did Catherine know of this last prophecy? Was she aware of it?" Lola asked.

"She would never admit to it. But I'm getting better at discerning when she is lying. Stay here, I'm going to talk to Catherine." I said.

X

I walked into Catherine's chambers where I expected she would and she was handing a guard a letter.

"Did you poison Aylee?" I questioned. "Yes or No?"

"Leave us." She told the guard at once and he obeyed. "How dare you burst into my chambers and make such an assumption."

"Give me your answer." I demanded.

"Of course not! I was fond of Aylee." Catherine replied to face me.

"And Kenna? A cup was delivered to her and it ended up in Aylee's hand." I pointed out. Catherine gasped in horror and sat down.

"Your friend Kenna she came to me, she had found out about Dianna's plot to have Bash legitimized." Catherine admitted.

"Bash told me that Kenna didn't know." I was confused at this moment, I guess I should have been.

"I told Diane about Kenna's scheming…I gifted her… with poison." I opened my eyes wider and looked at Catherine. "I suppose I was testing her to see if she would actually go through with it before leaving the castle and clearly she tried but got the wrong girl."

"So it was your poison, delivered at Dianne's hands and not yours." I whispered.

"Delivered to the wrong girl, you must believe me. Why would I tell you this otherwise, what reason would I have to kill Aylee." Catherine asked,

"To make me believe Nostradamus' prophecy. He had a vision before Aylee's death that one of us would die." I replied.

"He never told me, he takes no comfort in seeing the horror he has to see. He knows I would have probably killed one of you to make you believe. I'm telling you the truth on my immortal soul, there's still time to fix this. Leave for Scotland, I have connections and I can make sure you, you'll find another suitable match." Catherine seemed to look innocent,

"Not in time." I whispered.

"No this can't be happening. You end up with a King and three kingdoms under rule. I lose everything!" Catherine started to get angry.

"I'm losing the man I love! I am saving your son! I have made my sacrifice! Now it is your turn! I must talk to Francis and tell him my proposal to marry Bash. Before someone else does." I said turning away from Catherine.

"That may be a problem, I already told him." You can't be serious! I needed to rest! I ran out of Catherine's chambers and headed for Francis'.

"FRANCIS!" I shouted bursting into his chambers he wasn't there. He's already gotten to Bash.

"Hold on, please just hold on." I whispered to my stomach.

I ran down to the cells and I was right Francis was beating Bash to death.

"FRANCIS! STOP. STOP." I shouted when I reached Bash's cell. I had to pull Francis off Bash and pull him away.

"Francis! This isn't his fault! He only knew about the prophecy. The only thing we have done is try to save you," I told him, "I'm the one who propose marrying him, I proposed he'd be the new heir to the throne."

"YOU PROPOSED WHAT!" Bash shouted behind us.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You are setting the course of nations asking the pope to say that this is God's will taking my family's inheritance from me and my brothers. I'm supposed to accept this?!" I could see he was angry with me and I wasn't surprised.

"You are throwing everything we had away for SUPERSTITION!" I flinched but kept still. "Nostradamus is nothing. You know that I love you and you think that in your mind you're saving me that I will forgive you for this your wrong!" I watched Francis walk away then breaking my heart even more with every step he took. I turned around to Bash.

"Are you alright?" I asked, bending down to help Bash.

"When were you planning to tell me before or after my coronation?" Bash asked as I examined his face.

"Please, don't be angry." I whispered.

"I never wanted my Brother's crown. No matter my Mother's plans." Bash exclaimed,

"But will you take it to save Francis' life?" I asked.

"If I have more than a heartbeat to think about it." Bash spitted out the blood in his mouth. I knew Bash's choices of not wanting to be King but at least he's saving Francis' life.

X

Later that evening Henry asked to meet me in the cellar and so I did with Bash there also,

"Were you followed?" Henry asked.

"No one followed, I didn't tell anyone I was coming." I said coming down the steps.

"You've taught me something Mary, God has a sense of humour. When I heard of the Vatican's support on your claim to the English throne,"

I seemed pleased with myself since Henry was actually agreeing to my plan, but in my heart I hated myself for what I had done.

"To the future King and Queen of Scotland, France and England." I didn't drink the wine but just held it up and placed it onto the wooden table,

"There's one other thing what about Catherine? She won't give up her crown easily." I added curious to see what Henry would say to this.

"I can handle my wife," Henry replied.

We headed up to the throne room and I stood by Bash as Henry dragged Catherine in by her elbow. We had to watch an argument between Henry and Catherine about her being executed whether Henry would do it I wasn't sure.

"Henry has thought of every angle." I admitted.

"That's right, I have and one of your next obstacles would be to take out me. While I was a hunting trip or visiting somewhere." Henry said.

"I wouldn't dare." Catherine replied.

"Yes you would! You would kill everyone in this room to get me on the throne." Francis entered the throne room. I hadn't seen him seen he shouted at me. "To protect me in hope that I would protect you, but my first order of business as King would be to execute you if you were to harm anyone here. My brother, my Father and Mary; this has to stop." Francis then turned to me and I caught his gaze.

"I see a future for us quite clearly we would be happy and I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. However long at your side."

"I know you would," I whispered.

"But you see a future without me and that's the one you are choosing."

"You know it's my only choice." I whispered.

"It's your choice you are so head-strong. So…so strong." Francis whispered.

"And you, you my Brother. I envied you for so long, look at us now, I am you. I plan to take well advantage of your freedom. Long may you reign," Francis continued. He's leaving, I had to tell him, I needed to tell him. I waited for a few seconds and Bash walked with me out of the throne room.

"Are you going to tell him or am I?" Bash asked me, "I am," I whispered walking ahead of him following Francis outside where he had a horse waiting for him.

"Francis! Wait please I need to tell you something." He got up onto the horse.

"What do you need to say to me that you already haven't?" Francis asked. I took a breath,

"Please don't be angry with me, but I'm pregnant and you're the father." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. Before I could say anything more, Francis was already riding off.

"Stay safe." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_All your reviews yesterday literally made my day, thank you for that :] On with the chapter..._

X

"Your grace, her majesty the queen." The servant announced Catherine's arrival in my chambers.

"Wait! And you close the door." I said towards the guard and servant.

"Your arming yourself against me, am I really that frightening?" Catherine questioned me.

"Am I really that stupid to try?" I questioned back. "What do you want?" I asked her because really I just wanted to be left alone.

"You must be pleased with yourself," Catherine huffed.

"I take no joy in what this has cost you." I whispered looking down at the floor.

"My life, not just my crown. Annulment won't be enough for Henry. It's best that I'm gone." Is Catherine really going to leave court? "He'll find some sort of excuse to behead me."

"Then leave France. Disappear and never return." I replied.

"If only you had taken the advice before." Catherine said to me.

"I believe that King Henry will let you live, if he gets what he wants. Grant him the annulment, move far from here and let yourself live a happy life." I remember the story she told us while the castle was on lock down. She deserved happiness everyone did,

"Oh Mary, don't you know by now. Happiness is the one thing we Queen's cannot have." But I did have happiness with Francis.

"Sleep well my dear," I was meant to be filled with joy and happiness since I was carrying a child but all I felt was grief, sadness and regret.

I got into bed after Catherine left and let the servants take their leave; I hoped Francis would be safe wherever he ended up. I finally let the tears come to my eyes and roll down my cheeks until I wiped the off as I grew tired.

When I woke up, I was sick and Greer was there to witness it. "Mary, are you alright shall I go get the physician?" Greer asked coming to my side.

"No!" I whispered, "I know what's wrong with me, Greer promise you won't tell anyone about this." Greer nodded her head.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked,

"I'm pregnant," I whispered she pulled away from for a second.

"Who's the father? Is it Francis?" She questioned. I nodded my head, "Does he know?" I nodded my head again. "You can't tell anyone not until I start showing or Francis' is back. Please Greer." I begged her.

"Of course, but are you going to tell Lola and Kenna?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Soon enough." I whispered. But just as I hoped for me to tell Lola and Kenna separately Lola came into my room and rushed to my side.

"Mary, what happened?" Lola asked with concern.

"I'm having Francis' baby and I've made a mess of things with Bash." I whispered.

"You need to eat something; your stomach is probably empty." Lola said helping me up.

"Alright but quickly, I want to be there for when Catherine leaves the castle." I wanted to show my support no matter what I had said to her last night.

X

"Are we really doing this?" Greer asked as we walked down the hallway to where Catherine was about to leave,

"Yes, I want to show my support." I replied looking straight ahead.

"She's going to be spending the rest of her life at a convent." Lola whispered.

"At least she will be safe there. King Henry would never dare reach for her." I whispered back.

"Not much of a turn out when one loses power is there? Oh and I'm going out of the back door its humiliating." Catherine announced herself.

"There is no shame in what you did for your son." I couldn't even say his name and he had only been gone for the night.

"A word of advice for the next Queen of France, remember no matter how many countries you rule or palaces you own power is pleating." Catherine said to me and kissed my two cheeks. "You can be taken away by a stroke of a pen or blade of an axe." Catherine took a deep breath and let the guards open the door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Henry announced

"I was afraid your majesty was too busy forging documents to send to the Vatican." Catherine replied and the guards closed the door at Henry's command.

"To busy thinking of you, Catherine I've realised something I can't let you go. In fact I can't let you out of my sight."

"You're holding me prisoner?" Catherine questioned.

"Guarded day and night, until I get back from Rome. Imprison her." Henry announced and then they started calling each other horrible names which I was trying really hard not to pay attention to.

X

"So did you tell Francis?" Bash asked as I approached since he was looking at the castle grounds from a window.

"I told him, he left." I whispered looking down.

"He'll be back, don't worry Mary. He's blowing off steam give him a few days, he'll return. The thing about Francis is that he needs time to think before he acts." Bash told me,

"I'll keep that in mind but I want to thank you for what you're doing saving Francis' life." I replied.

"It's hard to believe that my Father would put me on a chopping board to die and then the next he's trying to legitimize me. But the thing is we both lost him in the same day." Bash was fond of Francis even though they were half-brothers.

"At least he'll be alive." I whispered.

_1 week later_

Preparing for Catherine's execution was like throwing a carnival, with Catherine wanting 100 musicians and a gold coffin with cuisine dinner parties; I was pleasantly surprised Henry hadn't chopped off her head yet. We heard trumpets go off.

"What's that?" I asked Bash since he probably knew what was going on.

"It means a royal visitor has arrived." Bash replied, I smiled as she entered the throne room it was my Mother.

"French court has gone to hell. But I'm here now dear," She announced herself.

"Mother." I whispered

X

We returned to my chambers to have a Mother to Daughter chat, I hadn't seen her in years and I still remember the scent of perfume she wore.

"So I send you hear to wed a King of France but you end up engaged to a Bastard. My darling, you engagement to Francis was a careful negotiation that we planned out when you were six. Now you tell me that you threw it all away over some prophecy." My Mother started off by saying.

"One I believe, Mother. I did this and Bash went along with all of it to save Francis' life," I protested quietly to my Mother.

"From a fate a magician told." My Mother protested back.

"It's more complicated than that. We haven't been together for so long." Approximately a week but it felt like years to me.

"I came to the Convent for your eleventh birthday; I was their gift in hand." I remembered that birthday only vaguely.

"I only meant to say, I've missed you. I wanted to talk to you about this about Francis about Bash about everything. Please don't make a fuss about Nostradamus' visions. Perhaps if you met Bash he is kind and selfless and brave." I replied.

"But do you love him?" My Mother asked.

"I'm beginning to, It all happened so fast." I whispered,

"Perhaps there is still time for you to see things with a clear mind." She replied. My Mother picked up my hand and kissed it. "I have wanted to be with as well, but there is trouble at home. Scotland is in peril." My Mother announced,

"Yes, I know." I replied.

"It's worst our country is on the knifes edge of falling into Protestantism. We are Catholic rulers, you need France as a Catholic country at your side now, marry its next King and the Protestants will scurry into the darkness. Marry Francis but the bastard may never be King." My Mother told me,

"His name is Sebastian." I replied.

"It has the same ring to it…Well I have no other choice but to support you as I rule Scotland but you are its real Queen and my daughter you are so head-strong…so head-strong and so loving."

"So you'll be patient?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment,

"Yes." She replied and kissed my forehead before leaving the room she was lying to me,

X

I entered Bash's chambers, "Are you alright, is all well with your Mother?" Bash asked.

"Yes, she is just as I remember her in often ways I thought I had imagined her in. I used to love the smell of her perfume, the tenor of her voice even now. When she lied to me, she doesn't want us getting married so will do anything to sabotage it. We have to elope. Today. Now." As much as I loved Francis, I was going to start showing soon enough and people will question who the Father is if I don't marry.

We walked through the castle hallways, "There's a church just east of the village near the quarry." Bash told me walking ahead of me.

"Bash, let me come with." I asked him.

"Let me get it all arranged it will take a few hours it's best that one of us goes if I'm not back by midday get on a horse and come meet me." Bash said and I nodded my head he kissed my forehead lightly then left.

X

Greer, Lola and Kenna met me in one of the hallways of the castle with Greer holding a veil, "Well, it's beautiful…But will it be warm enough?" I asked Greer.

"This isn't to wear for your journey to the chapel it's to wear to cover your face while you profess your love before God." Greer smiled.

"Is that Francis?" Lola asked. I felt my heart beat faster when she said his name. I turned around and I saw his gaze on me,

"Your back." I whispered.

"We'll go." Greer whispered in my ear, I didn't want to be left alone with Francis at this moment in time.

"I heard about my Mother." Francis said.

"I'm sorry, Francis." I whispered

"I'm about to go plead with my Father for her life. I haven't decided if I'm staying at court yet after the matter is settled though." Francis said.

"How are you?" Francis asked,

"Fine." I replied.

"and the baby?" I looked up at his face it was nice to see he cared at least.

"Fine, also." I whispered. He walked past me then and I let him since I didn't feel like arguing with him. I heard the clock gong which meant it was mid-day, I headed to my chambers and Greer, Lola and Kenna helped me get dressed into a gown and I put on my over coat.

"Are you sure about this?" Kenna asked me as we walked down to the stables. "Yes, I saw the look on Francis' face." I whispered as a stable boy helped me get onto the horse.

"I'll be back a married women," I smiled and started off in a trot so it wouldn't hurt the baby so much as a gallop would since it survived a jump off a cliff I wasn't risking anything now.

As I got to the chapel I saw two people fighting in the snow my guess was Francis and Bash since I saw Francis' horse here. "FRANCIS! BASH! STOP!" I shouted at them getting off my horse and I had to pull them apart again.

"You don't have to marry him! It's all over and my Mother, Nostradamus say that we can be wed." Francis shouted.

"What do you mean?" I questioned Francis,

"There is no prophecy keeping us apart anymore! Please listen." I looked at Francis so I could marry the man I loved if I wanted to.

"It doesn't matter, Mary nothing needs to change. We can still be wed." I couldn't make my mind up, I both loved them and I was carrying Francis' baby.

"What do you mean no prophecy?" I asked.

"Even Nostradamus will tell you! You fate is your own when it comes to who you will marry." Francis said. "Him or me?" I couldn't decide not at this moment in time plus I needed to talk to Catherine, I needed to see if she was lying and so I did...

X

I went into Catherine chambers after we arrived back at the castle,

"I knew he would get to you in time." She looked pleased that I hadn't gone through with it.

"Did your seer see that to? Is this a game to you?" I was sick and tired of Catherine's games.

"Nostradamus told me the prophecy was filled with Clarissa's death." Catherine told me.

"I don't believe you! When you have so much to lose." Catherine smashed her elbow into something and started to cut her wrists. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Do nothing and I will bleed to death. Watch me if that what it takes you, I will always put my life ahead of my children. I will be be-headed anyway if you don't choose Francis. I'd rather die today and show you that I'm serious about what I'm saying." I watched the blood drip onto the floor.

"Is this a trick?" I asked.

"Test me." She replied. "Ask Nostradamus to explain about the future and how it's altered since Clarissa's death." I couldn't watch the blood run down her hands anymore so I quickly got a cloth and put pressure on her cut.

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure about anything anymore. I believe you but." I started.

"But you don't know what you want." I nodded my head.

"I love them...I love them both." I whispered and I heard someone enter the room.

"Begging your pardon your majesties but the king demands to see you." I looked up at Catherine and she sighed.

X

Everyone important, every noble that we had staying at court was here in the throne room even Francis.

"I have gathered you all here to tell you that messenger came here earlier today with news about the line of succession for England. Their Queen is dead." Mutters ran through the throne room

"Is she naming me her successor?" I asked

"Of all her desertions they say she died suddenly in the middle of the night, but England is yours by bloodline by right. You must claim it immediately or your cousin Elizabeth will take it from your grasp you'll risk everything if you don't act now. If you want the Vatican's support for anything you do for the rest of your life you will claim England now and you will wed one of my son's tonight." Henry demanded.

"I will take my own life in my own hands and I will not be builled by you." I snapped at Henry.

X

I paced the length of my chambers I didn't know who to choose, I needed someone to tell me who to choose. I heard a knock on the door and Greer was at my door.

"Have you found my Mother? I need her now more than ever." I asked she had seemed to disappear rather quickly after Henry's announcement.

"They she is with the king." Greer said.

"probably trying to ring more out of Henry before I marry." I whispered.

"But who will you marry? Have you spoken with Bash? What about Francis? He's the father of your baby." Greer asked. There was another knock at the door and they entered the room it was Catherine.

"Could we have a moment?" Catherine asked Greer. She nodded her head and left the room closing the door behind her.

"What an eventful day." Catherine sighed she looked tired out much as I did. "Francis has returned, news of the Queen's death and news from the Vatican if this letter confirms Sebastian's legitimization it should take away any reservations you have about having a bastard at your side instead of the king. As Bash will be King one day. If it denies his legitimization how could Bash blame you for returning back to Francis." Catherine made good points and she handed over the letter.

"I know you think you love them both but you have to love one more."

"I am afraid." I whispered,

"Open it." I opened up the letter and took deep breath in and out. It was blank the letter was blank. "Now you are free to go to the man you love." Catherine said, I knew who I was going to pick and I would pick him in a heartbeat.

I entered Bash's chambers to see him topless, I walked forward a few steps and he turned around. "I can't marry you." I whispered,

"Yes, you can don't let your Mother's ideas get in your head about my ability to protect you and I will be King we'll force the Pope's decision." Bash said if it was that simple.

"I know you will." I replied.

"You can be free with me and I would always put you first." Bash continued.

"Please don't it's not that simple Bash, I'm pregnant with his child. I love you I do but I love Francis more, I'm sorry Bash." I whispered. I turned back around and walked out of his chambers to go find Francis.

I found Francis in a hallway, I picked up my dress and ran through the hallway with the letter in my hand. I kissed him and he kissed me back, we broke off so I could tell him the reason.

"What's this?" Francis asked, "Open it." I whispered as he took the letter out of hands and he opened it. "It's blank, it's completely blank." Francis smiled.

"Your Mother she let me decide." I whispered smiling. I placed my hand on his cheek and let it ran through his hair. "It's funny isn't it that your Mother showed me where my heart truly belonged." I smiled, I placed my hand on his heart. "It's you, it's always been you." I smiled with a small laugh.

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" Francis asked and finally I could be the one I loved, "Yes," I whispered and we kissed again. We were happy, we could finally be happy with nobody stopping us. He caressed my cheek,

"We must protect Sebastian there are those who would kill him for trying to reach the crown." I whispered,

"Of course, I'll make sure of it." Francis whispered, we kissed once more and then retired to our separate chambers since we would be married tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Greer helped do my laces on my corset while Lola and Kenna helped sort out my veil, my Mother was here to in the room.

"So you do another ceremony of Notre Dame so all of France can celebrate your marriage." My Mother announced I hadn't told her about hadn't told her about the baby because I wasn't going to tell her. I didn't want to see her reaction.

"What of Queen Catherine has she been pardoned of adultery?" I asked.

"Yes," My Mother seemed surprisingly happy about this. "It was all to legitimize Bash but now Henry looks forgiving. Your Father gave me these and makes some heirs as quick as you can. But we have handle the misfortune of your sex. Brave girls are we." She whispered little does she know I was already pregnant. I just smiled simply and put the earrings in that my Mother had given me.

My Mother soon joined the rest as I was ready and I standing on the top of the steps looking down at the bottom of dress hoping I wouldn't fall. I looked up as I went down the steps with Greer, Lola and Kenna standing behind me. Francis looked up at me then and I felt everything right then,

I joined him at the front of the altar and we knelt beside each other having to sign a contract and then the priest started to speak latin. Everything was perfect. After the ceremony we entered the great hall with white flower petals coming down from above us and we looked up at them. Francis and I ran into the center and bowed before we started to dance. We were happy and so was everyone around us happy, we kept spinning until a circle formed around us and we kissed.

The baby was starting to make me hungry so I headed over to the food table where my Mother was.

"I have some news to share with you it seems the English Queen isn't dead." My Mother lied to me again she lied to everyone.

"The English Queen is alive?" I questioned her looking at her,

"Yes, but I would keep the news to yourself." I stared at my Mother.

"You did this so you just could see I was married."

"The messengers news was fraud, no one can blame that on me. Everyone needs a little push on occasion, even Queen's. Even France happiness always come with a price." I despised my Mother at this point in time.

"It's time for the consummation." Greer interrupted us.

"A moment please." Greer nodded her head and left.

"Get out! Get out of my life! Get out of France." I snapped at her.

"I know you are angry but at least you got what you wanted."

"More power than you." I replied

"I'm your Mother, I'm ruling Scotland for you." My Mother said.

"Do that and do it well when I return to Scotland it will be because you have failed or because you are dead." I walked past my Mother and I joined Francis and Greer.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Will the consummation hurt the baby?" Francis asked, I smiled to know he cared. "No, the baby will be fine." I whispered kissing his cheek.

(AN: I'm gonna skip the consummation because I'm really bad at writing those sort of scenes)

_2 months later_

The past two months have felt like I was living in a dream land with only the man I love with me at my side.

"Are you alright? You've been very quiet." Francis asked pulling the blanket over me even more to keep me warm enough. I smiled at him, it felt odd to have someone look after me since I've never been very sick before.

"I just wish we could go back to 2 months ago to do it all over and I was in my gown walking to you at Notre Dame." I whispered it felt nice to be away from court no stress of Henry pressuring me on to taking England.

"But we have to go back to reality that's what your thinking." He was right,

"Politics, back-stabbing, murder just another day at french court." I replied and Francis laughed. I had a brilliant thought, I sat up quickly.

"Francis can we just turn around and go back to the country house in Annette, everything we felt there alone and away from court...Somehow our love feels so fragile suddenly." I trailed off looking up at Francis.

"Well things are different now, were married, expecting a baby, the future King and Queen." Francis smiled putting his hand onto my stomach. "My Mother is no longer a threat, Nostradamus' prophecy no longer a threat and Bash is far away in Spain."

"I hope he's safe and that he finds happiness." I whispered,

"Well there is something that everyone wants that we can agree on." Francis mentioned.

"A castle full of little royals." I smiled. "We already have one coming soon." I whispered looking down at my stomach which I had a little bulge that no one would notice unless they had more than a minute to notice, Francis smiled then kissed me.

X

We finally arrived at French court so the politics, back-stabbing and murder also hiding my bump begins. We entered the main hallway where every visitor entered. It was already filled with servants, guards and people probably waiting for our arrival most likely. They clapped as we entered, I spotted my ladies and made our way to them.

"We missed you." I said to them as I hugged them all.

"You both look happy," Greer smiled.

"We were happy, we are." I kissed Francis' cheek. "I'm sure we will be just as happy here as we were in Paris and Annette and every castle from here to the valley. Oh that reminds me, I found a wonderful suitor for you Greer and there's one in Paris eager to meet you Lola." I started off.

"Wonderful." Lola smiled.

"Mary, we missed you." Catherine greeted me with hug and two kisses on either side of my cheek and Francis.

"So the politics and back-stabbing begin." I smiled at Francis and he rolled his eyes.

X

We returned to my chambers and we talked about were we went and who we saw. They all tried on the dresses, "Oh you're not wearing your gown, Lola." I looked at her.

"it's incredibly lovely but it's a bit snug." Lola replied.

"Don't worry, we'll have the seamstress' working on it." I smiled at Lola.

"So, Mary tell us how are you going to hide you baby bump from everyone?" Greer asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked looking down, I guess it depended on what type of dress I was wearing.

"Mary, your practically glowing." Kenna smiled joining into the conversation. I opened up the box of Marzipan which literally made me want to throw up at this very moment but I offered one to Greer she took one then I stood up and offered one to Lola and Greer they took one as well and I sat back down.

"Lola, are you alright?" I asked she looked incredibly pale not even well enough to be out of bed.

"Fine, thank you." She smiled but it didn't really reassure me.

X

Later that night Catherine asked to see me in her chambers and I went since I had been in my chambers for most of the day resting.

"You asked to see me." I said walking into her chambers she was picking up something from her table.

"My dear that we are fast friends, I like to help you with something in the at most importance. Babies." Oh dear she was giving me the talk.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Your duty if you were unaware is to produce an heir and ensure the future of your line." Catherine replied.

"I am well aware of that, thank you." I smiled, I wanted to leave this room right now.

"And yet you stand before me looking spelt. Are you pregnant?" Catherine asked examining me.

"You are aren't you?" She'd figured out and we only a few hours back at court.

"Yes, is it really that obvious?" I asked Catherine.

"Well not if anyone is looking closely. We must tell everyone at once throw a party to celebrate. I know we shall announce it at First Light." Wasn't that a bit fast,

"We've only just got back." I protested to Catherine.

"Alright, we'll hold a party for all our guests at court and announce the news at First Light." Catherine said it was still a bit fast.

"I guess you won't be needed these." She looked at the glass bottles full of things in her hands and placed them back at her table.

"But you may need them some day, so come to me at any time and ask me." I probably will never ask her what she was going to give me. We were interrupted by the King then.

"Henry, you'll never believe news. I'm about to tell you." Catherine announced to Henry, Oh dear I thought.

"What?" Henry asked confused.

"Mary's pregnant." Catherine told him.

"That is wonderful news, congratulations Mary but we must have a feast to celebrate and tell everyone the news at First Light." Wonderful I thought to myself but told myself to keep smiling.

"But if you don't mind Mary may I speak to my wife alone." Oh thank goodness I'm finally free I thought.

"Of Course," I smiled heading for the door I came in and into the castle hallway walking back to my chambers.

I shut my door of my own chambers and turned around to see Bash standing there it made me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Bash, your supposed to be in Spain." I said surprised to see him and how did he get into my chambers.

"I'm supposed to be dead, the night Francis' men were escorting me out of the country they tried to kill me." Bash spoke, "On his orders I believe." What? Francis would never do that.

"Francis would never do that, you know that." I replied walking towards Bash.

"Really? After we put him through hell disposed him of everything. After he stopped our marriage." Bash said to me raising his voice a little to loudly.

"He still values you as his Brother." I stopped Bash.

"I am nothing to him. Nothing to him but a threat. He made that very clear." Bash replied.

"We are married now and we are expecting a baby. All of that is behind us." I whispered to Bash walking over to my bed.

"If I do find out Francis tried to kill me, I will take him done." If he did that then I would never forgive him no matter what I thought.

"Bash watch your words! This threat alone could result in your death. Francis is my husband." I snapped at Bash.

"For your own sake and doubt find out who your married to." Bash replied. "If you ever need me just put a light in your window and I'll meet you in the woods where we buried Isabella." I did wonder how Isabella's baby is doing and if she ever got to a nunnery. I watched Bash leave my room and after changed into my night-clothes.

I was brushing my hair as Francis entered my room, "Wait, til you hear the conversation I had with your Mother." I smiled.

"I'd rather hear the conversation you had with my guards about Bash's orders." So he had found out.

"I knew you would hear about that. I'm sorry but I have to ask you did you order your guards to kill Bash?" I asked waiting to see his reaction.

"Who put this idea into your head?" Francis asked replying with another question.

I hesitated for a second. "Bash believes it's your doing."

"Where!?" Francis half-shouted at me.

"In this room." I whispered.

"Your bed chambers." He sighed.

"Francis, please don't do this. I didn't ask him to come to me." I replied to Francis, I didn't want to argue with him.

"So that's why you were asking questions. because he told you to?" Francis was raising his voice and getting angry.

"No, because I wanted to prove him wrong! Francis for Godsakes Bash thinks you ordered your guards to have him killed." I stood up.

"It troubles me more if you've been wondering if he was right." We were arguing and we only just back at court not even a day in. "I could give you the name of the ship Bash was to sail on, show you the Captain does it really matter? I am the crown Prince of France. I can create evidence if I wish. The more important question is will you take me at your word? You came to me once of my excusing my Mother plotting against you, you hadn't a thread of proof but I believed you. We are Royals, we have the power to do terrible things. Without trust we are nothing."

"This is true of you and Bash as well." I reached out to Francis holding his arms.

"How can I trust him? He killed a man in the woods for you and now these guards does he say he killed them in self-defense. I think it was to stay close to you."

"Francis." I said.

"I didn't order anyone to kill him. But I can promise you he is not safe from me. You can tell himself when he comes to your room again because I'm sure he will." Francis left the room then, I didn't like it when we had just argued.

I got into bed knowing Francis was blowing off steam and I probably wouldn't see him until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy wants to apologise for not updating and for the chapter being short but she's in a lot of pain right now and can't type. She wanted to post something so this is what she started in doc manager a few weeks ago, she didn't want you to think she was giving up on this story or going on hiatus. She fractured her wrist, 2 weeks ago... She's still in a lot of pain and hopes you can forgive her for not updating. She's also not sure when she'll post the next update...Sorry guys :{_

_- Tom (Boyfriend/Love of her life)_

_P.S Sorry about the grammar she is way better at writing than I am :}_

* * *

I was happy now I was married because of First Light was about men finding wives and I would probably have a line of men waiting to talk to me.

"Mary, can I tell you something before you find out from someone else." I looked up at Lola and I smiled.

"Of course, what is it Lola?" I gestured to the chair next to me so she could sit down.

"While you were on your honeymoon, I got pregnant." Lola looked down at her fingers not wanting to look at me.

"How? Why?" I questioned Lola,

"It was a mistake a terrible mistake, I know that. I had a headache so I went to see the physician and you know what happens after...He wants nothing to do with the child." Lola whispered.

"Well it's a good thing it's First Light then so I can help find you a suitor." I replied to her and she looked up at me with a smile.

"I'm grateful Mary," She whispered and I hugged her.

"It will be alright, shall we head to First Light then?" I asked her and Lola nodded her head.

"It's beautiful as long as I don't look at the food." Lola whispered.

"Me as well." I was very nauseous at the point with all the food around us.

"Look there's Count Nardean." I pointed over at him who we met in Paris. She took a deep breathe and started to walk towards him.

"Pomegranate tart? Your grace?" A servant asked me,

"Thank you." I whispered picking one up since I didn't want to seem rude.

"If I may, my sister ate 10 of these a day and was with child in less than a month." The servant smiled.

"Oh," I whispered.

"10 a day? Are you sure your sisters figure didn't change to butter and sugar." Francis to the rescue thank goodness, I passed him the tart which made me want to throw up. The servant bowed and left.

"Thank you." I whispered,

"Not at all she only meant to help. There are 2 nations that are very excited for us to start a family." Francis replied.

"Only two." I whispered to myself.

"So what did you want to tell me about with you speaking to my Mother last night?" Francis asked standing by my side.

"There going to announce my pregnancy, tonight." I whispered to Francis.

"So much for keeping it a secret." Francis smiled. "Is that Lola with Count Nardean?" Francis asked.

"Yes, I invited him to court." I replied.

"He looks very happy to be here and interested." Francis said,

"I thought he might be a suitor for Lola." I smiled.

"Not the man I would of picked for her." Francis replied. I looked up at him, "Let's dance, shall we?" Francis asked and I took his hand willingly.

After we had finished dancing, Henry and Catherine entered the throne room.

"I don't normally speak at First Light but we have some wonderful news to share. The Queen of Scotland is with child." Henry spoke and all faces turned to Francis and me. Everyone clapped and basically everyone said congratulations to us every 5 seconds even if we tried to break free from it.

X

I walked through the castle in the morning looking for Francis since he had disappeared rather sharpish, I was still being congratulated as I walked past people and I just smiled.

I found Francis and he took my hand as we walked down the corridor,

"I wanted to ask you about Lola, I think we need to help her." Francis started.

"I am helping her." I replied, why such interest in Lola. But we are talking about Francis here.

"Why is Philip Nardean a suitable suitor for her?" Francis asked, I really didn't want to have out first conversation of the day to be about suitors.

"She could do a lot worst," I added.

"There are rumours about him going around court." Francis started off.

"What is that?" I smiled at Francis, looking at him and continued through the castle.

"He prefers the company of men than women in ... Bed." Well that did make me gasp a little. Oh I mouthed.

"Well, it is Lola's choice and their plenty of other suitors out there." I pointed out.

"Yes, I just thought you should know." Francis whispered.

"Francis...I... want to talk about the other night..." I tried to start since we hadn't talked to each other much.

"It's all forgotten...Do not worry." He smiled... But I do worry... I will be a Mother to a child soon enough and have to rule over 3 kingdoms if we do go for England.


	6. Chapter 6

_A little time jump, one thing is Lola has rejected Lord Narcisse. On with the story..._

I looked at my bulging bump in the mirror, I was now wearing less tight dresses since I was very pregnant well I had counted in my head that I was 6 months. I'd been carrying Francis' baby for six months, it's hard to believe it but at least Francis and I are on speaking terms and also stays in our chambers at night-time.

I walked into the hallway where Francis was waiting, he was smiling.

"You look beautiful." Francis kissed my cheek lightly.

"You only say that so I won't get Catherine to scold you." I smile at him. He pulled me in closer gently,

"No I don't, you are my wife. Who I love very much." He had made his point and let me go we started to walk through the hallway. The servants were all excited and running about, I knew what day it was.

"So, any servant can become Queen for the day. I don't remember this tradition." I pointed out to Francis.

"That because we were children. I think my Mother hid it from us for a while." I mouthed Ah, since I was getting where he was coming from. "My Father welcomes the temporary Queen in his own way..." Francis trailed off.

I decided to finish the sentence, "In his bed."

"If the girl finds the bean in her slice of cake happens to be pretty, she wears my Mother's crown and wears the finest cloths also spends the day ordering servants around by dawn she has 100 of bucket gifts but is a servant girl again." Francis finishes off telling me what happens.

"A true fairytale ending." I mutter.

"A tradition I always try to avoid especially when Diane de Poitiers was here. To watch my Father juggling a mistress. my mother and the Bean Queen," I started to laugh while Francis continued. "Bash and I always fled for a hunt." Francis said his name and we slowed down a little.

"It's alright to miss him you know, even if he angered you... Well at least the Bean gives them something new to gossip 's the first time in weeks no one has pestered me about how me and our baby is doing." I smiled a little in relief.

"Perhaps I should pester you instead." Francis gently pulled my chin towards him and kissed me on the lips.

"Mary, Greer is ready to present him to you now." Kenna interrupted us.

"Who?" Francis asked confused.

"Lord Julien, Greer's fiancée." I smiled as Francis took my hand and squeezed it gently and I watched him walk off into the throne room, I followed after him with Kenna by my side and Lola by Kenna's.

"He arrived two days ago, isn't he adorable?" Kenna asked as she was looking over at him.

"They've had some talks and Greer said he is quiet nice." Lola replied

"And rich, why can't the king find me a husband like that. We've been here a year and were all but rotting on the vine." Kenna sighed. Whilst Greer started to walk over to us with Lord Julien.

"Lord Julien may I introduce to her majesty, Mary Queen of Scots and her ladies Lola and Kenna." Greer smiled.

"Your majesty it is an honour." Lord Julien bowed before me.

"Lord Julien, such a pleasure to finally meet you. I hear that your family is from Hungary." I say.

"Yes my parents know Greer's Father from her cousin and we corresponded and well the rest is history. I hope you'll find it in your heart to bless our engagement." Lord Julien asked and of course I would say yes since Greer and Lord Julien looked happy together.

"If this is what your Father wishes and you of course," I looked down at Greer.

"It is, very much." Greer smiled, they looked at each other in a way that Francis and I look at each other,

I clapped my hand so they would look back at me. "Well then your engaged. Enjoy your lives together." I smiled while Greer hugged us.

I had to pull Lola aside for a few moments. "Lola the suitor from auissance has been delayed for another five weeks." I told her the bad news it was miracle that she hadn't start to show though she did get pregnant just a few days before Francis and I returned so that put her 2 months behind me being pregnant.

"I'm going to start to show any day now." Lola replied in a whisper.

"i know and I promised I would find a husband for you and I will. Give me another week to." Lola had a worried look in her eyes. She nodded her head and I was distracted as the King entered and a scream saying she's found the bean. We al clapped in and the King approached her.

"What is you name?" Henry asked.

"Penelope from the Kitchen." She bowed as Catherine walked over to her.

"Penelope, I crown you Queen of the Bean." Catherine took off her crown and placed it onto Penelope's head. We all clapped again and Francis approached me and I smiled.

I heard voices in the hallway and I followed to see what it was with Francis behind me. I saw Bash being dragged away.

"I can't believe he came back, what was he thinking?" I gasped a little.

"We've given him every chance to be free and yet here he is. I'm done helping him." It seems Francis had never forgiven Bash.

"Francis he's your Brother." I said to him shocked at what he was saying.

"He is also a liar and a murderer. We both know why he came back, don't give him another chance to get close to you." He had no chance I was carrying the heir to France and married to Francis. But I don't think at all Bash came back for me...

X

I walked into Bash's cell and I walked up to him. "We don't have much time so listen carefully, I've bribed your jailer and the merchant's wagon will take you to the Spanish border if you value your life. You will do as I say and you will never return." I told Bash harshly.

"I'm not ready to go to spain." he replied.

"Bash! What is wrong with you,You never should never have returned here. You have to leave! There are too many in the castle who want you dead." I say turning back on him.

"You mean Francis."

"He did not try to have you killed!" I put one hand on my stomach, I now regretted what I said because Francis never told me the truth. "Although he could. You stir up jealously and a bitterness in him that scare me. He gets this look in his eyes... It's like I don't know him... It's almost as if he knows." I reply trailing of in my own words.

"That you would have been happy without him, if you would have married me instead." That wasn't true at all, I loved Francis and I was going to love our child as much as I loved him.

"There is nothing between you and me except my concern for you." I whispered looking directly at Bash.

"Then we've reached the same spot, I'm here on behalf of another a girl I met in the woods." Bash finally got to reason he was here.

"oh, good for you it must of good for your speedy recovery."

"Dont! Not until you hear what happened to her." And I stood by to hear his story.


End file.
